


pov hisoka dates you

by athenathereader



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other, POV Female Character, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter), cursing, if i forget something i'll add it who cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenathereader/pseuds/athenathereader
Summary: "There was a sudden kick up in the wind, it started to blow Y/N’s hair in all different directions, and she felt a strong and thirsty bloodlust send chills around her legs and goosebumps on her spine as it oozed around her and practically pooled at her ankles. It was too late for In to hide from whoever it was, and to save her groceries.""Killua stood upright from his slightly keeled over position. He hadn’t meant to let the last bit slip, but it was true. He didn’t want to hurt his best friend too badly, even with there being a tiny part of him that wanted to."Y/N takes Gon and Killua with her to Yorknew City to see Leorio and Kurapika, but her plans are halted when Hisoka steps into her life and Kurapika disappears. Meanwhile, Killua's battling the idea of killing his best friends, and Illumi's pin.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. pov: a kid gets beat up in a forest

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i can explain  
> i haven't written in like years. so if its bad please tell me its been so long omg  
> and also thanks for reading <3

Blood dripped down Gon’s forehead where he’d been hit. He was out of breath, and the gel in his hair was starting to drip into his cut. Killua had his friend’s blood under his nails, and his knuckles were near purple. Most of his clothes were still intact, and he wasn’t nearly as battered as the other. “Maybe we should relax on the sparring. Or else one of these days we’ll kill each other for sure.” Killua stood upright from his slightly keeled over position. He hadn’t meant to let the last bit slip, but it was true. He didn’t want to hurt his best friend too badly, even with there being a tiny part of him that wanted to.  
“Huh?” Gon was a little confused, and he had finally caught his breath to speak properly. He leaned up using one of the trees in the clearing. One that had clear knicks in its trunk from him being tossed against it so harshly. “Forget about it,” Killua stuffed his hands into his pockets, and took a moment to recognize the sun setting under the trees. “We’re late. We were supposed to meet Mito and Y/N at the docks before it got too dark. Are you good to walk?” Gon gave him a nod, he was already feeling better even after their session. And he happily started jogging towards the meeting spot. Killua huffed and followed behind him shortly after. He thought that maybe if he had taken a quick vacation to visit his friends on Whale Island, maybe his jealous streak would start to thin out a little. Although he had won their practice match, he couldn’t stop thinking about what his father had told him a few months ago, before he left for the Heaven’s Arena.

_“Killua.” Silva sat down in a large chair, while Killua sat opposite of him. The beaming blue lamp swinging gently above them. “Illumi and I have trained you well to claim your position as the heir someday. Your friends have only made you stronger.” He looked at Killua with a certain pride in his eyes that made his son’s light up in retaliation. It felt like a constant rotation of confidence, and acceptance deep in his gut. “However. Your friend from the fishing island. He will surpass you.”_

Killua felt shattered all over again at the thought of it. From then on, as small as the flame was, there was a burning jealousy in the pit of his heart towards Gon Freecs. He may be stronger than him now, but he was constantly watching Gon become stronger and stronger. It felt like a stab to the heart.  
Once they made it to the docks, they’d seen that their bags were still where they left them, and their boat had actually arrived. Y/N saw them coming, and happily waved for them to speed up “We thought you’d never show up! The boat is leaving soon!” Mito was nowhere in sight, but Gon and Killua figured that she grew tired of waiting for them to come back to their meeting spot. They had been gone for hours after all. “Your aunt went back home. But she gave us some extra curry rice for the trip.” Y/N tapped her hip, which had a bag filled with tupperware curry rice and colored assortments of tiny kanten. She suggested that since Killua was travelling to visit her and Gon on the island, they should travel to Yorknew city with her for an extended vacation. But it was all really so you could maybe bump into some old friends you met during the hunter exams. Killua was a bit skeptical of the sudden itinerary change, but Gon thought nothing of it and was excited nonetheless. It was where Leorio was studying for his degree anyhow, and where Kurapika popped in and out of frequently, they would possibly bump into them as well. It made his little heart swell.

The boat ride hadn’t been too terrible. It would take until morning for them to get there, the curry hadn’t spilt over one time, and there were comfortable cots still available on this ship. Killua was still lost in thought about Silva’s words. “He will surpass you.” They still rang in his head, and he still remembered how angry he was. How he yelled until his throat went numb. But he still loved his friend unconditionally. His mind was still playing the tracks of his voice however. And he couldn’t stop replaying what else he’d heard.

_“I know you love your friends. Gotoh tells me all the time how much you love to see them.” At that point, Killua was crying rivers into his fists and shaking like a leaf under air pressure. “As a Zoldyck, you must kill those who surpass you. Once he’s strong beyond your control, he’ll be a danger to you and this family. Remember this.” Silva stood from where he sat, and began walking towards the door to leave his son with his emotions. They fumbled around in his head like electricity, and he was alone again._

Killua glanced at the cots over to his left, and saw that Y/N and Gon had fallen asleep before him. Just the sight of them made his head throb. He frequently had random headaches, and they weren’t just random occurrences. During fights with others, doing assassin jobs, in training, or around his older brother he had terrible migraines. He laid his head onto the pillow of the cot and let his eyes fall with his father’s word still playing in his mind.

I

Y/N made it to her home, which she had many of with being a hunter for so long and having lots of jenny saved up. They had to take an airship as soon as they boarded off the boat, and the constant travel had worn her out. She let the boys rest in her guest bedroom while she decided to go into town for some necessary shopping. Killua made a note of how depressing the inside of her fridge looked (and the disappointing lack of chocolate in the cabinets). The moderate rain outside would've made it slightly more difficult to drive, so she grabbed her umbrella and decided to walk for the time being. The closest grocery store was only a mile away, so it wouldn’t take long anyway.  
The sun setting was shining a bright pink glow through the store windows after the rain and around the streets, with a musky smell to complete it. Y/N looked over some fruit to check off the last of her list. She swore she saw someone looking at her, and she figured that maybe someone actually had been staring, and she just didn’t care enough. She grabbed a bag of fresh ripe apples, and walked over to the line. Then she felt it again, a pair of eyes on her back burning holes. She couldn’t shake the odd feeling, and figured it was the lag from the airship travel. She walked out of the store after she paid, and gripped her bags tight. “Thank you,” she bowed quickly to the cashier and walked out with an odd amount of quickness after the ordeal in the store.  
While she was walking back down the street, she could see that there was a roadblock around her usual route, and some bright red and blue lights. She went over to the car and police tape, “What’s going on? Can I go through?” An officer glanced back at the sound of Y/N’s voice and rolled his eyes, “Not if the street’s obviously blocked. Look you’re just gonna have to find another way, sorry.” He grumbled and turned the other cheek before Y/N could protest the decision. She didn’t even have enough time to take out her hunter license to try and make a bribe. “Just fucking great…” She peered over the officer’s car and saw a body on the ground. She had seen her fair share of dead bodies, but that looked like it’d been cut like a stack of loose leaf paper. It was a grueling sight. She hadn’t seen a death like that since she took the hunter exam. The grocery bags in her hands were getting heavy, and tugging hard at her fingers with each second. Taking a detour would mean she’d get home way after dark, and she had to carry her bags all by herself. For a second she really started to regret not bringing the boys with her this time around. “Guess I’m goin then.” She turned down a side street and began walking down to where she could get around the roadblocks. She walked for a long time, and the street only got darker as the streetlights started to become scarce with each block she walked. Occasionally there’d be a puddle she would step in, and on any other day she would compliment the beautiful spring weather. Now it just annoyed her that her shoes were getting muddy and wet on that holey road. 

There was a sudden kick up in the wind, it started to blow Y/N’s hair in all different directions, and she felt a strong and thirsty bloodlust send chills around her legs and goosebumps on her spine as it oozed around her and practically pooled at her ankles. It was too late for In to hide from whoever it was, and to save her groceries. The wind knocked her bags out of her hands, and she thought about running to grab them while she still could still get home quickly. And then she had to remind herself that she was a hunter, and the only safe way out of this was to fight whoever was leaking this much bloodlust. Her En was on now, balling her fist and grounding her feet into the ground. She was shaking, and afraid. All of a sudden she heard a familiar click of heels on the pavement from around a corner. She looked towards the noise coming from around the bricked corner, when a flash of color started zooming towards her. The figure stuck its arm out, with a card between its fingers, and now Y/N was able to figure out just who it was charging at her.

“Hisoka--!”


	2. pov: hisoka compares you to a fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is in for a ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I was feeling creative so I made a new chapter ;) But thank you so much for all the kudos and kindness!!! I really do appreciate that a lot. Now without further ado, this thing <3
> 
> There’s some texting towards the end btw, I promise this won’t turn into a chatfic

Without thinking, Y/N activated her nen ability, and manipulated the rocks to quickly form a wall between herself and Hisoka— there was no way she could run from his attack. She found out she was the manipulator type a year or so before the hunter exam since she’d been getting trained by her mom, one of the strongest nen users in the world.

Hisoka hit the wall you made hard, with his eyes wide as he hadn't expected that. No way he let some target best his bloodlust that quickly. Well, he knew now that you knew each other with a closer look even if it caught him off guard. He stood up and licked the steady stream of blood that was traveling down his forehead to his mouth. “Y/N. I didn't expect to see _you_ here.~♦” It already looked like he was recovering from the blow he took. The rocks had crashed to the ground once the aura was removed from them, and Hisoka was still leaning on his hip. But Y/N was still far on edge.

They met after the hunter exam, after a conversation with the chairman leaked that Y/N was on the right track to being even as strong as the famous Ging Freecss. Hisoka got the word, and started “tracking” her to put it softly. They fought once in the Heaven’s Arena, and she lost so badly that she broke several limbs. But he saw the potential in Y/N, and decided she was worthy of being a fruit from them on.

“I see you’ve gotten much more powerful. You definitely weren’t someone I was after.” Hisoka put his cards away, but Y/N still wasn’t sure that he had gone completely nonviolent just because she was there. “You expect me to believe that blindly? You could be here to finally kill me for all I know.” It was really getting late now, and she was sure Gon and Killua knew she was gone from home now. She didn’t wanna have to spend unnecessarily on takeout food, or to worry them for going out so late. That was, if she even made it back alive yet messing around with Hisoka. Knowing him, she had a 30/20 chance of getting away safely and in less than five pieces.

“No, not yet at least. I wait until all my fruit is good enough to eat~♦. And you seem pretty eager to leave right about now aren’t you.” Hisoka studied the small changes in her aura, and her body language. Maybe a boyfriend at home she has to get back to? He wasn’t sure. And what better way to bother his target? Bother their peaceful home life. At least in Y/N’s case. She didn’t like the implication in his words by a longshot, and she couldn’t stand that she couldn’t even tell what he was thinking behind that fake smile planted on his face. “I don’t know what you planned on doing initially, but it ends here hisoka. Or else I won't hesitate to kill you here.” Your voice was loud and clear without a trace of hesitation or regret. It only made Hisoka hum in the back of his throat, your words attacked his body like sweet vibrations that made him tingle. “Oh? So scary♥. I’ll let you escape for now, and do be careful. It’s dangerous after hours.” Hisoka gave you one last look before slinging his bungee gum to the rooftop of a building, and quickly drawing himself to the top. Y/N stayed and watched until he was completely out of sight, then she ran. As fast as she could. Her sweat was making her hair puff in the back, but as long as she got home quick without being noticed was enough for her.

Y/N ran into the door panting, she took a breather, then another, and walked back into the house quickly locking the door behind her. Gon and Killua were in the kitchenette eating a pizza and breadsticks, with confused looks on their faces. She stood upright and looked at them with a smile as to not worry them. “So, you got your own food?” She went towards the fridge to get a bottle of water, since judging by the overflowing cans in the trash bin there wasn’t any hope for a late night soda on the couch.

“Where’d you go? You didn’t leave a note or anything!” Gon said and wiped some marinara sauce onto his sleeve and took another huge bite of his bread. Killua was going to offer a napkin, but it looked to him like he was all set with his sleeve anyway. Killua stood up to put his dirty plate and fork in the sink, “Yeah. We almost thought something happened for a minute.”

Y/N was glad they’d eaten, and she felt bad for worrying them. And lying. “I was on my way to the store but it.. it was closed and I tried to hurry and get back as fast as I could.” _Yeah, sounds about right._ She felt her wrist for a scrunchie and started to pull her thick hair back into a tight ponytail. “But it looks like you already satisfied your hunger. Hey, save any for me Gon?” He was already on his fourth slice, and he pretty much claimed all the bread as his. With a giggle she went to eat and sit with them, and to talk about their plans for tomorrow. Killua didn’t fully believe what Y/N was saying, but he chose not to bring it up just yet.

II

Soon they parted ways to retire for the night, Y/N in her room and the boys in the guest room together. “Gon, you know she was lying, right?” Killua pulled his blanket back and slid into his bed.

Gon looked up at him and pulled his sleep shirt over his head “You mean Y/N? But why? She only said she went to the store.” He looked over at Killua, who was facing him now. He was lucky that it was completely dark in the room besides the moon beaming into the room through the single window between their beds, he had a bit of a blush on his face, even he hadn’t noticed himself. “Well.. When she got here she was breathing a little heavy for no reason. And her aura was concealed the minute she got here. I didn’t even notice her showing up until I heard the key in the door. Doesn’t sound like any Kroger visit to me.” Killua yawned and turned back to lay on the mattress, and Gon took a while to think. “Well, maybe it wasn’t our business really. Or she saw something. Anything really.” Gon shrugged and got into bed. Killua wondered for a second if he could surpass him in intelligence at least. He didn’t feel like giving much of a response, so he turned over and got under his covers. Gon just smiled and laid to sleep as well without a care in the world. Sometimes Killua wished he had that privilege too, to just be happy without reason.

Y/N came out of her bathroom after a nice hot shower, it was long overdue after that little exercise earlier, and her hair was begging for moisture and to maybe not be tangled for so long. She unwrapped her towel from her waist and pulled on a pair of pajamas in the drawer next to her bed. Purple and fuzzy, good for the chilled rainy weather. She sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone, and saw she had a message from an unknown number. Thinking it was a promo for pizza coupons courtesy of Killua, she opened it just out of curiosity.

_‘Just because you conceal your presence, I can still see you from the rooftop love’_ You groaned and resisted the urge to slam your phone into the carpet. Of course something like that would happen. And now of all times.

ME

‘hisoka. delete my number or i’ll beat your ass’

‘i don’t care how you got it or when. get rid of it’

???

‘I can’t do that. Wouldn’t your partner question what you’re doing on the phone with a man this late?’

‘what partner’

‘You’re awfully dry. Maybe that’s why you don’t have one? ⭐️-_-💧’

‘im blocking you.’

And with that you blocked him that quickly, and got into your bed. You turned your TV on just to see what was on, to take your mind off of that bizarre experience. His intentions were obviously to mess around with you and get you “in trouble” with your theoretical boyfriend. To you it seemed weird to focus on, even for Hisoka. “Fuck him, he’s so stupid.” you told yourself, and tied your hair under a silky smooth scarf before laying down to sleep with the TV in the back.

You got up late. Really late, around eleven pm you woke up to a semi-cold breakfast on a tray: a rice bowl, fruit cup, soup and fish with a piece broken off. You reached over and read the note on the nightstand next to it, _‘Me and Killua went shopping for you! Sorry I bit off some of your fish :( Killua yelled at me for it’_ You put it down with a chuckle and sat up to eat before you could get dressed to greet them for the day.

And again, your phone vibrated tangled in your sheets. You fished it out and saw another unknown number. Did you even have to ask who? No, but you did anyway for safety.

???

‘That was cold Y/N.’

ME

‘who tf is this’

‘Your favorite magician. I was really looking forward to a fruitful conversation with you❤️’

‘i dont care. and i meant what i said hisoka’

‘You’re no fun.💢’

‘Come to where we were last time later this afternoon. I know Gon and Killia aren’t always watched after.’

‘are you threatening us?’

‘If you comply, then of course not.’

You took a moment to consider what you could do. Don’t go, your friends could get hurt, and Illumi would probably try to kill you both. OR, go and suffer whatever consequence he had in store.

‘alright. whatever’

‘Thank you Y/NNNN, ❤️❤️ Look forward to seeing you!’

‘🖕🏾’


	3. pov: you throw a rock at uvogin's stomach

You had been waiting there for how long? An hour? Five? Who knew. You were just fed up waiting for him so long. "What an absolute tool." You scoffed and started walking away from your meeting spot, until you felt a gentle tap on your shoulder. When you turned around you saw Hisoka standing there with a grin on your face. As fake as it was, it was way better than the expression _you_ had. "Are you kidding me? You asshole I waited here for nearly three hours- I'm going home now." You knew this was a waste of time. He probably just wanted to fight with you again anyway. You were supposed to meet up with Leorio and the others an hour ago, and you were sure they'd have questions on your whereabouts, again.

"So soon? I was hoping we could spar Y/N, sweetheart. But if it bothers you so much, I don't mind playing with toys that don't hit back❤️" Hisoka straightened himself after leaning down to tap on you. He was at least a foot taller, and it always made him happy to mock you for it by bending to your level unnecessarily. "Sweetheart? Oh you must've lost it."

"I don't think I have." Hisoka pulled out a card from under his sleeve almost like it was out of thin air, "Maybe a little. But I think you've peaked my interest. Most people I fight already have." You used your nen just in case to make sure he hadn't tried any funny business. And sure enough, there was a thick line of bungee gum on your shoulder traveling all the way to his finger. "You fought Gon, guess that explains a lot. Now let me go." You occasionally looked at your shoulder, he actually released you and gave you a genuine smile. You were starting to actually figure out what he actually brought you here for.

* * *

Killua looked around the crowd again, hoping he would see that someone could show up "It's been a while. Y/N and Kurapika still aren't here yet." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned up on a tree, rolling his eyes. Leorio and Gon were with him, just as confused. "Well, maybe we can just hang out together and text them where we're going later- right?" Gon smiled at them both hoping to lighten the mood, which worked a little, but sadly there was still disappoint there. Killua smiled a little and closed his eyes for a brief second while the sun beamed against his face. "Alright I guess. Anyone up for a bite to eat? There's a new spot open down here, everyone's been talking about it" Leorio smiled and perked up the best he could. His white t-shirt was a little stained from the moss of the tree, which Killua noticed and quickly shoved off of it. "Yeah, okay. That's not too bad."

They walked together to the restaurant, as soon as you stepped onto the pavement in front of the place there was a beautiful pebbled path leading up to the door, and fountains on either side of it. "Huh. I don't remember it being this fancy...ish. Ah whatever, I'm starving and this is the closest thing to me right now." Leorio could already hear his stomach growling in satisfaction after he ate all that he could. Killua pulled out his phone to text Y/N where they were headed, then went on ahead to walk inside with them.

III

"Y/N, it's awfully rude to be on your phone while we're on a date." A pout was plastered on Hisoka's face while they walked to their table. He pulled a chair out for her to sit and sat across. "I already told you, it's not a date. We're just..talking. Whatever we're doing. And it's from Killua, something could be wrong. In my opinion it's rude to still have your damn gum on me." You rolled your eyes and tapped on the messages in your notifications tab. 'Nice of you to show on time. In case you wanna pop up last minute, we're at Cedros near Shibuya.' 'And Leorio's here' Uh oh. You knew there was a possibility that Kurapika might not show up anyway, but you were more concerned about the fact that they were in the exact same location. You looked around, but no luck. You couldn't see amongst the people already seated. "Whatever you say, is there something wrong? You're looking around." Damn. Hisoka was suspicious now. It was no doubt in your mind he'd probably already figured it out by now. You narrowed your eyes and huffed in annoyance, "It's nothing alright? I'm not ordering anything. I don't need anything from you." In a matter of seconds, you started to feel a slow wave of bloodlust creep around the area. Hisoka only chuckled in response, his eyes traveling to the window behind them. There in the reflection was a tall man, he had to be around seven feet tall taking a quick guess. His hair was large, grey, and spiky. And his shirt was way too small for him, there were red rips all over his upper half. Just his presence alone started to make nen and non-nen users cower and creep out of the restaurant. You thought he looked familiar, but you shoved it aside.

"It's funny that I'm finding you here Hisoka. But you, the girl I mean, I hear you have info on the chain user according to my sources." He barred his teeth and cracked the knuckles in his fists "You have an option, spill or I'll spill your guts all over this floor." He stood his ground, and his bloodlust only grew stronger. You started to wonder, what in the hell could he possibly want with Kurapika? You figured that might be the reason he wasn't around. Your head was swimming with questions, but you had to focus or else you'd be as good as dead. You were good at controlling rocks and ground with your nen, but fire, water, and energy still needed work. You weighed your options- maybe using the brick in the wall wouldn't be so bad. But you'd be fined and probably crushed if you pulled the wrong one. There were stoves on each table, but you were bad at igniting flame. One wrong move and the whole place would be on fire. But Gon Killua and Leorio would be in trouble if you didn't act fast- "Time's up for a decision kid. You either get down or lay down I guess."

You wasted no time activating your nen to toss a chunk of the wall at his body, which, luckily for you didn't cause the ceiling to collapse onto you and Hisoka. Who was also still sitting where he was, holding a napkin between his fingers. He was so lax about it all, but you knew his well being besides yours was definitely nothing to worry about. The man broke the entire chunk you launched at him with his fist. It barely even hurt him, which of course concerned you much more. And it looked like he was already about to hit you the same way he punched through the piece of wall. You tried to see if you could make a little flame under the table to blow at him when he charged, but no luck. You couldn't even get the lights to flicker above you. Just as you started to get nervous, you saw Hisoka standing oh so calmly, and throwing up the napkin he had. It was a magic trick, unfolding into a giant white blanket that covered over his body, and just like that he disappeared under it. You and your enemy paused, then you saw that him and Gon were actually standing behind him. Looking beyond them, Killua had been hit a little because of the bricks you threw, and some of the shirt Gon had was wrapped around what you assumed was a wound.

The enemy looked around, as confused as you were at first, until Hisoka flicked his finger and wrapped his bungee gum around his wrists. Gon gathered his nen energy for his jajanken, and hit him with his rock as hard as he could, which practically blew him away as soon as he came into contact with Gon's fist. You took your cover just be sure you wouldn't be effected by anything they dished out, unlike Killua with his elbow. Once some of the smoke cleared from him being launched, they didn't even check to see if he was dead, his aura died down immediately after. Surely that little bit of effort couldn't have killed that _huge_ motherfucker that just almost blasted you into thin air. "Y/N! Are you okay? What are you doing here?" Gon turned to you finally, and saw that you were a little shaken up. Even Hisoka never scared you that bad, even if he was fully bloodlusted. "Yeah, and what's he doing here." Killua and Leorio walked up to you three. Killua couldn't even look at Gon, the way he and Hisoka acted so fast in that situation, he let Gon save him, and he had to stay behind while they left him on the sidelines. It only made him feel even weaker.

"Why, we were just having a conversation you see. All until he came along. Believe that I had nothing to do with him being here❤️" Hisoka smiled and kept walking out of the building, which was now empty. "Great dinner Y/N, I'll be seeing you~"

Leorio turned to Y/N with his arms folded "You've got some explaining to do, just what exactly were you even doing with that weirdo! I don't know why he lured you here, but he's up to no good. I can tell." You couldn't answer them really, he obviously tricked you on going on some sick idea of a date, but you were sure he had no idea who that even was. Still you were afraid that maybe there were a few bigger problems on your hands. Hisoka was a wild card and could probably change his intentions at whatever time he chose. "Oh come on, yelling isn't necessary. He made me come with him on a few.. conditions, and I just wanted to keep you guys safe. So much for that anyway. I didn't know you guys would be here." You still wondered where Kurapika was, but you figured maybe they would come around some time soon. You wouldn't be going anywhere anyways, and they were rich enough to afford another airship when you saw them around sometime. "You just lay low for a while. I doubt he's looking for Kurapika alone. For whatever reason." Killua struggled to straightened his arm, but he got his hand in his pocket nonetheless. "Maybe I will, yeah. I'll tell you if anything happens. Promise." You smiled at them for reassurance and dusted your blouse off gently. Hopefully that was the last of them for you.


	4. pov: you are the homie dissing their girl (hisoka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Hisoka enter a "talking stage" and she finally figures out what's going on with Kurapika and their whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello, working is hard and takes up 892% of my time and I wrote some other one shots for other fandoms (mha and hq) instead. So please have this chapter as a formal apology for taking all day.
> 
> Also thanks so much for all the kudos (and the subscription omg that's so awesome) !! It really does mean so much to me.
> 
> (Sidenote: in case you don't read tags, Kurapika is nonbinary in this fic so they/them pronouns are being used for them, just in case there was confusion)

You didn’t go back home with the rest of them. After you all said your goodbyes, you let Gon and Killua walk back with Leorio (he was scared to walk alone for a little while). You felt like you needed to talk to Hisoka, about a lot of different things. How that big guy knew him, about his intentions with you, everything. And more importantly, Kurapika. You were worried about how they had suddenly gone and disappeared without a word, and you were definitely sure they weren’t safe alone with strong nen users like that looking for them.

First and foremost you had to find Hisoka. He couldn’t have gone too far within five minutes. You hoped at least. It just all seemed so taxing mentally. You wished he never made it back into your life as easily as he did, if only it hadn't been for his bloodlust and that stupid road block after the grocery trip none of this would've even happened to you. And then you heard heels again, funny how the timing is. “Looking for me~♥️?” You turned to see Hisoka being behind you suddenly. You had to admit you felt relieved that he was easy to find this go-around. “Listen, thanks for what you and Gon did for me earlier. I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t live to see another day if you hadn’t been there.” You spat it out and balled your fists in frustration. Hopefully you being nice would soften him up just a little bit so that the rest of the conversation could go smoothly. You knew you were actually pretty thankful for saving you, no matter how weak it made you look. Hisoka’s expression was blank, his brows raised waiting for a continuation.

“But, who was that- that guy who attacked me in the first place? How does he know you and what does he want with Kurapika?” You laid the thick of your questions all out on the table, and you would make sure he answered every single one of them. His plain face quickly curved into a sly smile, and your eyes finally met his.

“He’s what you’d call a distant comrade. Uvogin is the Spiders’ number eleven, and I’m their number four.” Hisoka’s smile widened with his words as he watched you get angrier in the face, your fists tightened up to the point where they felt strained now. You remembered Kurapika mentioning the murder of their clan, and their animosity to spiders. “So you lied. You did have something to do with him being there. Was all that some fucked up thing you put together?” That made him laugh. For a long time. His giggle was smooth, combined with a snort, which turned into a full on belly laugh. It slowed until he was quiet again, and he cleared his throat, standing up straight off of his hip again. “No, I was being almost completely honest with you. He had no idea where I would be tonight~.” Hisoka patted his pocket, and you noticed the outline of his phone there all of a sudden.

“I’ve been in contact with your friend for quite some time now. Don’t worry, they’re perfectly safe on their own, and nowhere near the troupe. Best not get in their way if I were you.” You listened to him with intent. Thank goodness your friend wasn’t in any trouble. Explains why they were a no show with the rest of your friends. You were still worried about what they were even planning on doing. Surely Kurapika was smart enough to know that they were being tracked down. And just like a sign from the universe, Hisoka spoke up again, “They’re planning an ambush on each troupe member. I’ve been assisting them on the members whereabouts, since they swore to kill every spider.” You broke out of your silent train of thinking/listening to what he was saying. “But didn’t you and Gon kill that guy from earlier? I saw it happen myself.” Hisoka didn’t answer you, and only chuckled under his breath. Either they stole Kurapika’s thunder and they really did kill the guy, or he was still alive and the three of them were in a deep mess.

Like he was reading your thoughts, Hisoka snapped you out of them again for at least the third time that night, “However you slice it, you’ve been placed in quite an uncomfortable position. Haven’t you sweetheart~?” The wind blew your puffed ponytails from side to side, thrashing at your ankles and the legs of your pants. Sweetheart. That again. You knew that he was right though, you were in more than one uncomfortable position now. “It’s like Leorio said. I’m not sure what game you’re trying to play with me, but cut the shit. I only sought you out the first time because you blackmailed me, and I’m here now because I’m worried about Kurapika.” You sighed and zipped your hoodie up to protect yourself from chills nipping at your skin. “And about taking me on “dates”, you hardly even know me. All you know is that every time you fight I can give you an orgasm. It’s not happening.” 

“Then I can get to know you.” Hisoka started to grin again.

“We’re not doing this.”

“Oh, but I _want_ to..♠️”

“You wouldn’t even like the things I like”

“Mm, urprise me. What’s your favorite season~?”

You had no idea why you were even indulging in this behavior right now. But you couldn’t go around with Hisoka helping you fight with Kurapika if all you knew about Hisoka was that he liked cards and gum. So you bit the bullet and let out a deep, long sigh, “I’m more of an all seasoning blend type of person. But if that’s not what you mean, then spring. Are we done here now?”

Hisoka hummed quietly, and looked up at the sky for a few seconds. You couldn’t tell if he was just admiring the stars or if he was checking the time. It wasn’t like he wore a watch. “Yes I suppose we are. Are you going my way~?”

“No.”

  
IV

  
The phone range four times. Then five. Then the same old message. ‘Record your message after the tone.’ Leorio never finished to listen to the rest of it. And he had already left countless voicemail and text messages. “They’re not picking up after all. That sucks, I really wanted to see ‘em today…” Gon and Killua frowned at the disappointed look on Leorio’s face. And the way he started trying to perk up immediately after was sad to watch on its own. “Well, no sense in stressing about today. They’re strong. Everything’s fine.” Leorio stuffed his phone into his pocket. “Still, it was good seeing you Leorio. I’m glad we at least had that.” Killua looked up at him with a blank expression on his face, his hands resting behind his head. “Yeah!” Gon smiled “But, I wonder what Y/N is doing… d’you think she’s still with Hisoka? I’m lucky we helped her like that earlier.” Killua’s shot Gon a dirty look. Leorio picked up on it and kept his thoughts in his head. There was enough going on for him in one night already. “Anyway, are you good to walk back to wherever you’re staying? Seems like you’re stalling hanging out in Y/N’s living room like this.” Killua snickered and Gon stifled a laugh.

“No! I can get home as easily as I damn well please! Yeah..! Like, now. I guess..” Leorio gulped a little and glanced at the door then back at the boys. “Well I’ll be.. Seeing you…Bye.” He slowly and hesitantly walked over to the front door. And he made a beeline for the other end of the street as soon as the door opened.

Killua huffed and stood to go and have some of the leftover pizza when he left. He figured he might as well eat before bed if he could. He barely got to eat at the restaurant after what happened. “Man, I wish there was something we could do. Y/N is probably trying to handle things on her own and all we can do is sit here not knowing what’s going on with her or Kurapika. I just know I could do something besides being here-”

“Will you _quit whining_ about them so much?” Killua cut Gon off and closed the box of pizza as quick as he spat his words out. Gon couldn’t do anything but freeze up. He hadn’t realized before how pent up Killua seemed to be since he and Hisoka teamed up in those few minutes. But he still hadn’t put everything together. “Wh- Killua..” Gon sat up all the way on the couch and just stared at Killua’s back for a few seconds. Then he turned to face him again. “Don’t say anything, I’m sorry. It’s just,” His head started to throb terribly, he started to grit his teeth behind his slightly parted lips in pain, before it subsided and his thoughts calmed down a bit, “It’s been a long day. And I know it sucks that there’s nothing we can do so I exploded for a bit. Okay?”

Gon let out a small sigh and nodded. “I forgive you, we can just take a break for a sec.” Gon crossed his legs on the couch. Killua sighed, and gave him a smile. He had to get those emotions in check. They always came so fast and caught him off guard, even when he felt he was at his weakest. The way Gon defeated that man without a problem, and he stood there injured and couldn’t do a thing about it. He felt like how he felt on the island all over again, but this stab was significantly worse than the others. He loved Gon, that was his best friend. But this prophecy his family had forced onto his heart, he wasn’t sure if he could take any more and much longer. “Good. Scoot over and turn on the TV, let’s see what’s on. I got us both leftovers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry if there's highkey errors in some of these chapters. These really aren't edited, I never feel like doing that ksdfjsfn. ty for reading bby


	5. pov: you smell like oranges every day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally find Kurapika, and Hisoka is playing all sides. But it's starting to look like he has other intentions in mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the b&bw body cream i spilled on my bedroom carpet this morning.

A brand new day. And a perfect morning for waffles. Of course not the good handmade ones. But the freezer burnt, store bought, knockoff Eggos kind. You could afford the good stuff, but you weren’t too sure if you wanted to put the effort into that. The least you did was put a ridiculous amount of whipped cream on them. It didn’t do anything but make things sweeter, they were still disgusting and tasted like an unclean refrigerator. It would just have to do for now.

It seemed like Gon and Killua weren’t up yet. You probably would’ve heard something crashing and burning by now. It wasn’t very early in the day either, and after what happened last night it definitely worried you that you hadn’t seen their faces, and when you came home they were already asleep. You rushed to the guest room and opened the door quickly, and abruptly stopped before it could hit the wall too loudly. They were both asleep in the twin beds, Gon snoring loudly and Killua gradually pushing his blanket off of the bed’s edge. You sighed in relief and tiptoed out of the room with the door cracked. You desperately needed a shower after you skipped it last night. You came straight home after that chat with Hisoka. All you did was walk and use your nen and you were sweating terribly within an hour. You took it as a sign that you needed to train more often, and probably get a new deodorant.

The hot water ran through your curls and all down your body. Music was playing from your phone on the sink, so far you felt relaxed and refreshed. The scent in your soap was strong, like fresh ripe oranges in May. Almost as soon as you rinsed yourself off, your music volume lowered and you heard a ‘ding’ from the other side of the bathroom. You got out of the shower and turned the knob until the water stopped, making a vain attempt to wave away the steam on your way out. You grabbed a towel and wiped the dripping water from your hair and around your body before you could even think about touching your phone. You already knew who it probably was before you could look.

‘Y/N!! I saw Kurapika!’

Oh, it was Leorio, texting the group chat that the five of you had. For a moment you thought Hisoka was ready to terrorize you by now. And it definitely felt weird how you found yourself slightly disappointed that it _wasn’t_ him. But you were more than excited to hear about your friend’s appearance. So you messaged him back with urgency.

‘really? where are they??’

‘At the park where we were before! We’re together now, I’m so happy to see them right now❤’

‘ok ok cool, i PROMISE i’ll show up this time’

‘Wait you’re coming right now?’

‘right now’

You put your phone back down on the sink and grabbed your hair cream and gel from the shelf to quickly do something with your semi wet hair. Once it was all in you checked the mirror one last time to make sure your hair hadn’t shrunk already and rushed in your room to throw on something quickly. There was no telling how long they would stick around, or if they even could stay now that you knew of some of their business for being there. And then you remembered, you probably had to wake Gon and Killua up too. It would probably be a hot minute before “right now” came into fruition.

Gon was walking near Killua with his fishing rod on his side and his bag on his back and sporting his usual green clothes. You wondered how he was always able to wear the same things and not get them dirty, but his getup sure did put your tank top and sweatpants to shame. Killua was dressed differently from yesterday, like a normal person. At least Kurapika changed sometimes. You wondered how these people managed to wear the same shit all the time. As soon as you guys walked into the park and saw Kurapika standing near Leorio, the three of you took off running towards them.

“Kurapika!” You smiled and joined Gon and Killua in hugging them from all different angles. They gasped in shock for a second, which turned into a genuine smile quickly after. “I missed you, so much.” Kurapika’s voice was like music to your ears. After so long you could almost barely remember what they even sounded like. “It’s so good to see you Kurapika. Honestly it is.”

Killua let go of them and sat down on the bench with Gon, “Hey, how come you never told us about what was going on? I mean, there’s some people looking for you right now.” He looked up at Kurapika with his arm around Gon’s side of the bench. It made a cute picture for the two of them.

Kurapika looked away for a moment, then back at him while they tried formulating a response, “It’s not something you tell someone like that. I hope you can understand.” They were sure everyone knew about them being in contact with Hisoka, but they weren’t scared of judgement or Hisoka so that hardly mattered. “I have it all under control. I’m avenging the spiders, and once their out of my way I can continue on normally. One of them is already dead. Uvogin- or at least missing if nothing else.” They weren’t even sure what “normally” meant. What would a normal life look like after that? Their entire person was built off of making sure that the Kurta clan was avenged, so what was next? It was hard to say, but spending more time with his friends was definitely high on his list of things to do.

“Well, if you need us to do anything, we’re here and we aren’t going anywhere.” Leorio smiled and placed his hands on his hips with newfound confidence. “Well, actually, Killua and I aren’t staying in Yorknew for much longer. We’re heading off on our own after this..” Gon didn’t wanna have to be the bearer of bad news but it needed to be said before plans went too far. Kurapika could barely hide their disappointment, they wanted to see them more often but so far it was looking like they’d all be parting ways all over again. “Well,” You smiled at them, “I’m not going anywhere any time soon. Just don’t be strangers and visit me more often.” The rain was starting to come down a little, and the sky was nothing short of grey all of a sudden. Perfect timing.

“I can give you guys a ride to the airport? I don’t want you guys to miss your ship or anything.” You moved under the mossy tree in attempts to protect your hair from any further shrinking. “Mm, nah. It’s not too far. And the rain isn’t even that bad yet.” Killua stood up from the bench. “And Kurapika, text us more often next time. You asshole.” Gon smacked the top of Killua’s head in a childish attempt to correct his language. But the rest of you couldn’t do anything but laugh. Killua always swore like he just learned about the words for his first time. And you were grateful for it, things seemed 8% less somber than what they were. And with that you separated again.

Back at your empty house, you sat on your couch in boredom and considered adopting a sorority of fish or something just for your comfort. You missed them already, and they were still in town. If you ran fast enough you could probably catch Gon and Killua one last time. It actually took everything in you not to do that. You weren’t their moms after all.

You heard a sudden knock at the front door. Maybe Gon was coming back last-minute to claim the pair of socks he left behind? No, not this time. When you opened the door you saw him standing on the other side.

“Oh, am I interrupting something? You look down.” There was a smile on his face, definitely not matching the nature of his question.

“Hisoka, do you need something? Unless it’s about Kurapika I don’t wanna talk about it.” You kept your hand planted on the door, ready to slam it shut if need be. He noticed this, yet he still stood with his body in full door slamming range. “I understand that, but it’s so exciting to see you all riled up anyway ♦. May I come in?” Just as you were about to give him a swift “hell no” and shut the door in his face, you welcomed himself right in. Whatever. It’s not like he would’ve left if you had done something about it anyway. “I appreciate you answering your own question like that.” You rolled your eyes and shut the door behind him.

“What a messy house you have. I’d expect someone like you to live just a bit cleaner.” Hisoka’s eyes travelled around the hall as he walked, and into the living room where the boys were relaxing last night. Damn him. He knew you had children over, children who were also boys and threw fragile and messy objects as their idea for fun. “I didn’t get around to cleaning up their mess yet.”

Hisoka ignored you and sat down on the couch while you watched. You didn’t want to even sit next to him, but you also didn’t appreciate his manners in your own home. “I’m sure you knew that your Kurta friend was around earlier. We had a conversation about the whereabouts of the spiders.” Hisoka crossed his leg over the other. You couldn’t help but notice how nice he looked in the clothes he wore. But today wasn’t his usual corset and “magician’s” clothes, it was replaced with a regular crop top. And wide legged jeans that suited him better than one might think. “Oh, you like my outfit or do you just enjoy looking at me? Blue really is my color hm? ♥” Hisoka caught you staring. Great. Of course it put a wider, and more arrogant smirk across his face.

“Don’t get your hopes high. I actually do like the change” You admitted and finally took a seat on the arm of the couch. Hisoka took his time looking you up and down while you moved. “I like that you don’t wear clothes that match. Tacky fall colors in March suits you just as well,” He smiled and you scoffed in return. You knew you couldn’t count on him to actually say something worth listening to for once. In your opinion, a brown tank top and burgundy sweatpants wasn’t that bad of a combo. But maybe not during this season. “Fuck you Hisoka. Get out if you plan on insulting me like that.” You turned your head to meet his eyes, not an ounce of joking around in your tone of voice. Of course he started chuckling like it was one. Nothing you didn’t expect from him. “You’ve quite the temper on you I see. Just like I remember..” He smiled and sat all the way up, clapping his hands together in excitement. “About that bonding time we talked about, let’s do that! Something fun for a change~, you look like you have a rain cloud hanging over your head.” You might as well have had one anyway. So far since you’ve been home you got caught in the rain twice, attacked twice, and all your friends were in potential danger. It wasn’t exactly the best week of the century. “Yeah, I’ll admit I’m not feeling my best. But what could you do that would possibly peak my interest anyway?”

“We could go on our second date, if you’re up for it♥” Hisoka looked at your clothes once again. “I couldn’t be seen with you in public like that, but I would give you a moment to change into something more… presentable.” You had every mind to take your shoe off and frisbee throw it into his forehead. But you held back and rolled your eyes to let some steam escape. “The last time I went “out” with you, I almost died. In fact, every time I’ve ran into you I almost died. Why would I sign up for that again?” You started untying your shoe. “Telling a girl she dresses like shit isn’t how you win one either. Try that with Machi.” No, you didn’t like Machi. Or maybe you just weren’t too fond of her company. She was a pretty okay girl, just snappy. Even worse than you. “Oh! Am I sensing some jealousy here? I’ve always wanted two people to rival over me-” You cut Hisoka off before he could even think of the next word.

“No, let me tell you something. I feel nothing towards you. Machi can have you. In fact, I don’t even think she wants you. Now get out before I catch an attitude and throw something at you.” You glared at him with your shoes in your hand. Hisoka pouted and muffled out a ‘hmph’. _Seems like you already have one._ He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. “Well, we can at least hang out together. I won’t have to take you anywhere, I’m a pretty good cook. How would that sound Y/N?” He stood from where he sat and reached to pull his heels off to move comfortably. “You? Cook?” You put your shoes down, which actually relieved Hisoka a lot more now that you were unarmed. “Alright. But no funny business. I’m hungry anyway.”

“What sort of funny business could possibly come out of using a _stove_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone over 7000 words already- that's actually insane. And I got mode kudos! :) tysm I literally love all of you right back. I swear


	6. pov: you threaten hisoka with a shoe

You know how you were thinking just a second ago, _There’s no way this clown can cook. He can probably barely boil a hot dog_? Well you were dead wrong. He knew what he was doing from the very start. The chicken was cut clean without ridges, tender, and well seasoned. The vegetable blend was even better, way more variety than the broccoli you usually tossed in there. The added sauce was a good touch too. You hated to admit it, but it was probably the best stir fry you ever tasted.

“Good isn’t it? I know.” Hisoka took a bite of the food on his plate with a proud smile on good face. During his cooking he somehow convinced you to let him stay over and eat with you. Telling you how “unfair” it was that only you got to eat the food you didn’t even make. And you caved. “I know it’s not much, just stir fry but, where’d you learn to cook? You’re almost as good as me.” You smiled a little and ate more of your food quickly. You barely came up for air while he watched. In a totally not creepy way. “Funny. I’ve been cooking for myself since I was a child. Growing up I didn’t have much, and naturally I developed some survival-like talents.” You listened to him, while working on the food in front of you. It was almost gone, you were lucky to have leftovers. “Besides chewing gum all day, I learned recipes for quick meals and perfected them.” 

You wiped your mouth off with a napkin on the table and let out a noise of acknowledgement. You didn’t know much about Hisoka’s past when you mulled it over in your head. You weren’t sure you knew much of anything about him actually.

“Well then, where are you from?” You pushed your plate aside to rest your elbow on the table, giving him your full attention. If he was going to be staying, you might as well hear him out for a moment. “Meteor city. I feel like that explains everything in itself.” Hisoka took a sip of the glass of wine he had while he continued eating. “But in case it isn’t, it’s a very hard place to grow up. Picture ruins. An area built on social darwinism. Very scary~♥️” Hisoka smiled, and you didn’t like how he didn’t have facial expressions that matched his words. Or his emotions for that matter. “It’s behind me now. Just like a normal day.” He took one final bite of his food before he put his fork down. You couldn’t imagine living in a place like that. You grew up on the peaceful reserve of Whale Island. A family that loved you, fresh food every night, and barely any danger your way. Places like Kukuroo mountain and Meteor city weren't even fathomable to you.

“You’re weird.” You got up and took your plates, scraping the rest into the trash bin and leaving the dishes in the sink. You’d wash everything tomorrow, you didn’t really feel like it now. “The most fun people are. Speaking of, you could give me a house tour, and show me around upstairs~” You didn’t like the implication he was making, and rolled your eyes in annoyance. “In your dreams. I didn’t even want you on my _doorstep_.”

He sighed with a faint smile on his face, “A shame. Maybe soon I hope,” He reached into his pocket to pull out his cards and start a tower right there on the table. Jesus, does this man know when to go home? And you knew for a fact he hated small talk, so did you. “And how has Killua been?” You looked at him, confusion settling in now, “What about Killua? He’s fine. Well I mean, for someone like him he is.”

“The way he looks at Gon. It’s a special type of hatred. I know it all too well.” You listened to Hisoka with your arms folded, “What are you talking about? They’re literally best friends. Inseparable almost.” You walked back around to the table and carefully sat, as to not ruin his tower that was currently on row two. “True~” He started, “But he’s been brainwashed by jealousy. He’s obviously threatened by Gon’s power. That bit should’ve been obvious for even somebody like you.” Hisoka chuckled again, earning a scowl from you for probably the tenth time that night. That was some information you were thinking of now. Odd, you honestly didn’t notice it. And now that you were aware, you were unsure of your next steps. Did you help, or let them work things out alone? “It’s unfortunate but, I’m not their mom, their older sister, their cousin, none of that. So it’s above me.”

Hisoka hummed in response, and stacked another card on his fourth row now, until his cards fell and scattered across the table. He muttered out a ‘ _tchck_ ’ and started picking them up. You reached out to help him, since you felt kind of bad seeing him pout, and your hands touched. You felt so touch starved, your fingers bumping together with his soft hand sent a spark of energy right up your arm. “Ahh, some elaborate ruse to touch me I see? I didn’t take you for a hopeless romantic ♥️” Hisoka’s frown stretched into a smile, and you couldn’t help but blush. “Shrink your head. I was being polite.” You rolled your eyes and looked away. Hisoka moved his cards to his other hand, and while it was occupied on putting them away, his free hand grabbed onto yours, “You don’t have to plot behind my back to touch me Y/N, just ask-” That earned him a slap on the hand and almost to the face, but you decided not to be that person this time around. “Yeah, whatever. You like messing around with people and their feelings, for whatever reason. I don’t know, or care for that matter.” You looked at him while the two of you shared silence, before you nodded towards the door. “Go on, take your leave. That wasn’t a grace period to redeem yourself.” He smiled and stood up, taking his hand out of his pocket. “So standoffish. Alright, I’ll leave you. Thank you for the lovely dinner Y/N~!” Hisoka smiled and leaned towards you, making you freeze up. He didn’t even touch you once, just leaving and heading out the front door with a stupid look on your face. You didn’t think he was about to kiss you, but you thought something was happening for a moment.

You weren’t sure if you liked the fact that you were warming up to him or not. If you could even call it that. Two whole dates, and the whole scene where he tried touching you. Not even trying, more like doing. You sighed and rubbed yours hands in your face. “Just focus on Kurapika and the other three, and you’ll be fine. And to stop talking to myself would be a nice long term goal.”

VI

Killua was sitting on the airship next to Gon, watching him nod off on his shoulder. Besides the pilot, they were the only ones there, so Killua didn’t mind letting him fall asleep on him. His embarrassment was spared for now.

He looked at him with a particular sadness in his eyes. His arm had already healed up, but he was practically useless before. He couldn’t do anything for Y/N, and Gon sprung into action immediately. He couldn’t understand what Gon had that he didn’t. It wasn’t making any sense to him.

He was broken out of his thoughts from his shoulder being moved on, and he looked down to see Gon waking up and yawning. “Are we there yet? It’s been forever.” He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Killua. He noticed how sad he looked, and how he had been looking that way more often than usual. It almost made him sad, “Aw Killua, what’s wrong?” Gon sat all the way up in his seat “Do you miss our friends? Don't worry! We’ll be back before you know it.” He smiled with his teeth, and sat all the way back comfortably. Killua couldn’t help but smile back, his energy was rubbing off onto him, it made him feel like a toddler again, just the one part of his childhood that wasn’t completely robbed from him. “I guess…” Killua peered out the window and looked through the clouds “Looks like we’re close to the arena now actually. Shouldn’t be long now.”

Gon was barely listening, but trying to analyze his face. The way Killua looked, was just so depressed. It was worse than usual for him. And the look in his eyes, like he could just snap at any time. It was like when Killua yelled at him back at your house all over again. “Huh— oh, yeah. Guess we are.” Gon looked away from him to look out of the window on the other side of the ship. He was still tired, and his eyes closed once again as he started to nod off on Killua’s shoulder. To that he moved over to the side and let him sit on his shoulder again.


End file.
